It Must Be You Or No One
by K-Jellybean
Summary: SONGFIC FEMSLASH popped into my head--thought it was cute. "Harry and Ginny are fighting again...Ginny's so pretty when she's angry." **MA FOR A REASON!**


Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JKR, I am not making any profit with these stories.**

I'm sure I'm not the first person to wish they were Harry Potter. With all his fame and power, I'm pretty sure that almost every guy in the Wizarding World would kill to be him. Who wouldn't love to have their face on the cover of Witch Weekly and every witch offering their body up as a sexual sacrifice?

But none of that matters to me. That's not why I would walk across hot coals just to be in his position. No... it's all because of iher./i The way her hips sway when she goes to him. The way her eyes light up when she laughs. The sound of her voice, the smell of her hair.

It's their engagement party and I'm sitting in the corner with my bottle of champagne unable to fake a smile and hide my tears. I look across the room at her. She's got her hair down, it cascades down her back contrasting against her white v-necked sun dress. I want to run my fingers through that hair, use it to pull her face close to mine and claim her mouth for my own.

She and Harry are fighting again, their fake smiles starting to slip of their faces. She's so beautiful when she's angry.

**_  
I'm through with love,_**

**_ I'll never fall again,_**

**_ Said adieu to love--Don't ever call again,_**

**_ For I must love you or no one._**

**_ And so I'm through with love..._**

I take another chug from my personal bottle of champagne and wipe the tears from my eyes. I finish off the bottle, reach into my pocket and take out my compact. I clear up my smudged mascara, take care of my red nose and try to hide my puffy eyes. Being drunk, that was all I cared to do, not that I'd been doing a top notch job anyway.

A drunken grin is plastered o my face as I rise from my hidden spot in the corner, leaving behind my empty bottle and make my way through the crowds of happy people. I could die from the pure joy oozing from these people. Aha! The doors! The gates to heaven at this point.

I bump into someone in my haste to make it out. "Sorry.." I slur. Oh, they're crying. "Shh, don' cry..." She has red hair... just like... She turns to face me and collapses into my arms, sobbing. I resist the urge to bury my nose in her hair. This is how low i have sunk. That I would let her cry forever if it meant that she'd want to be in my arms while she did.

"Shh, Gin.. I's okay..."

_**  
I've locked my heart I'll keep my feelings there,**_

_**I've stocked my heart with icy, frigid air,**_

_** And I mean to care for no one--**_

_**Because I'm through with love. **_

I take her to the coat closet. I need my coat and she needs to be somewhere she can cry without everyone looking at her. I rub soothing circles on her back, the way I would all the time if she were mine.

'He doesn't deserve you.' I'm thinking. 'Maybe I don't either... but I want you more. I'd never make you cry... except maybe from happiness...'

"Oh, 'Mione... please don't say that." Ginny says to me.

"What?" Oh shit, I must have been thinking out loud.

"Mione, I..." Ginny looks up at me with those beautiful light green eyes, glistening with tears. I've already spilled my secret. I'm drunk and miserable. Fuck it all. I lean my head down and for one perfect moment, let my lips connect with hers.

Watching Haley's comet trail across the night sky or seeing a sun set over a vast ocean are things so beautiful in this life that some people don't get to experience. Kissing Ginny was more beautiful than all of those moments combined.

She tasted like the tears of joy from a new mother, and the juice from the apple of the tree of life. Her lips touched miracles to mine and in that moment, i both truly lived and died at the same time.

_**Why did you lead me to think you could care?**_

_**You didn't need me For you had your share**_

_**of slaves around you to hound you and swear **_

_**with deep emotion and devotion to you**_

"Ginny," I breathe her name. She shakes her head and drags me forward. "No," she says.

"I love you." I confess.

"Kiss me again!" She commands and I crash my lips down to hers. Fire shoots through my veins as her tounge invades my mouth. It is so good, I finally feel like I'm alive. But the knowledge that she's not really mine is killing me inside. I can feel my soul dying, my heart breaking, and it is painful. So painful. But I'm a masochist now; I kiss her again.

_**Goodbye to spring and all it meant to me,**_

_** It can never bring the thing that used to be,**_

_** For I must have you or no one,**_

_** And so I'm through with love,**_

_** I'm through with love,**_

_**Baby I'm through with love.**_

"Goodbye, Ginny." I say as the tears make their way down my cheeks. I wonder how long I've been crying.

"Don't leave me," She asks me. How can she ask that of me?

"You're Harry's. I can't have you."

"I'm not his! I just... never thought..."

"Never thought what?" I demand. How can she do this to me? She's running my heart out on a fish hook with those eyes of hers. She looks like I'm hurting her by leaving her. But doesn't she want Harry more?

"I never thought that I would ever have a chance with you!"

Bam. One sentence. My entire world is moot. Just a mushy galaxy. Everything disappears. The drunk celebrators in the other room, the coat closet... everything... It's just me and her.

"Mione, do you think... could you ever... truly love me?" Ginny asks. I can hear the tears in her voice. But she shouldn't be crying. I want to answer her, tell her not to cry, tell her just how much i already do truly love her... But I'm speechless. I'm too happy, I feel too much, I can't believe this is all happening.

"Mione?" she squeaks hopefully. I'm beaming as the tears continue to flood my face. I shake my head at her and wrap my arms around her. I hold her tightly against my body and I look into her eyes as I kiss her.

I pull away for one second. Just long enough to say, "I love you," before she's kissing me again and our tongues are dancing together in our joined mouths and her hands are on my skin in the most incredible way.

I tug at her neckline of her dress, pulling it down over her shoulders. I slip my hand inside, cupping the weight of her breast in my palm and rolling the nipple between my fingers. She moans against my mouth. The sound greets my ears and sends fire through my veins. I push her up against the wall of the tiny space and unzip the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor.

Her fingers graze against my skin as she begins to undo the fastenings on my blouse. I slip out of the silk material with a roll of my shoulders and she drops to her knees. She grips the top hem of my skirt in her hands, making sure to grab my knickers as well, and slowly slides them down. My clothes are in a pool on the floor, i nearly collapse to join them when I feel her tounge at my pussy.

My knees buckle, and I reach out to lean my hands against the wall in support. I spread my legs a little further for her and her tounge flicks appreciatively over my clit. I hear someone groaning loudly and realize that it's me. God, I want her so badly right now, her mouth is working wonders on me and I think that this could not get better... but oh, it does.

She fishes her wand out from her pile of clothes and conjures a double sided dildo. She holds it up to me and grins that way that makes me wonder how Harry could be so fucking lucky.

I lean into her, burying my face in the crook of her neck to whisper hotly into her ear, "What do you want me to do with that, babe?"

Her answer is breathless, and possibly the most beautiful sound i know. "I want you to fuck me, 'Mione, please, I want to move against you and feel the pleasure build until I can't stand it. I want to scream **your **name when I cum."

I grab the dildo from her, and press it against her heat. She moans and pushes against me, trying to persuade me to give it to her. I slip it in a little, she whimpers and tosses her head to the side, her body twisting and turning in ecstasy.

I push the other half of the dildo into me with a shiver and then i surge my hips forward, forcing the other half of the dildo into her. Ginny cries out and wraps her arms around my neck, dragging me closer. She kisses my throat in between moans as I thrust into her.

Every time I move forward, the dildo moves inside of both of us. I nearly scream when I feel my pussy come in contact with hers. Frantically, the friction between us is increased in a desperate need to get more of that delicious feeling. I can feel my body burning from the inside out as I fuck Ginny against the wall.

"Oh fuck, 'Mione, I'm not going to last.." she pants.

I groan and respond, "Me neither..."

"Shit, 'Mione!" She screams into my ear, grinding herself against me. The sound is just too much, the feeling of her body against mine, I bite down on her neck and suck at the flesh as my walls clench around the dildo with my release.

I can smell her cum, running down her legs and it is heavenly. I pull the dildo out and banish it as I lean down to her thigh. I lap at the dripping juices, tasting the woman I have wanted for so long. It is then that I know there is no better taste than that of Ginny Weasley.

We finish up, wipe away each other's tears, fix our makeup and straighten our clothes. I'm smiling like an idiot, but I don't care. As we're walking away, I can't stop staring at her.

"What?" she asks me.

"I keep wondering when you're going to fade away and I'm going to wake up." I admit. She stops me and frames my face with her hands. She looks up at me seriously and says the words I know I will never, ever forget.

"Don't wake up now, but I'm not part of your imagination." She takes my hands and puts them on her face. I feel her skin beneath my fingers... yes, she is real. And now, she is all mine.

"I'm right here, Mione, and I love you." she tells me.

I kiss her again, and my world ends and begins at the same time. Nothing else matters, I finally have her. Maybe I'm not through with love yet.


End file.
